Igual a Você
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Carlisle transforma Esme em uma vampira quando esta está a beira da morte. Será que foi uma decisão fácil?
1. Chapter 1

Igual a você

"_**Stay low  
soft, dark, and dreamless  
far beneath my nightmares  
and loneliness  
I hate me  
for breathing without you  
I don't want to feel  
anymore for you'**_

"_Fique calma  
Leve, escura e sem sonhos  
Muito abaixo dos meus pesadelos  
E solidão  
Eu me odeio  
Por respirar sem você  
Eu não quero sentir mais nada por você"_

_(Evanescence)_

OooooooooooooooooO

**Igual a você**

Quando estava no meio da queda, esqueceu porque havia pulado de um precipício.

"Nem morrer eu consegui..."

Esme abriu os olhos lentamente. O ambiente meio escuro não permitia que ela reconhecesse o lugar no qual estava, mas isso não fazia diferença. O único lugar no qual queria estar era em um túmulo. Sentia partes distintas de seu corpo doerem de formas inimagináveis, enquanto outras ela não sentia mais.

Não se importava com a dor.

Na verdade a dor física era um alívio imenso para todas as dores que sentia em seu íntimo, um vazio que a enlouquecia pouco a pouco, pior que qualquer câncer maligno.

Sua filha estava morta.

Carlisle assinou o atestado de óbito e acompanhou a equipe de primeiros socorros para fora do necrotério. Fechou a porta e olhou para a mulher ainda vida em seus últimos instantes de agonia. Segundo o boletim médico da equipe, ela já era considerada morta.

Mundo cruel.

Humanos são tão frágeis! Sempre pensava nisso quando tinha que cruzar os braços e simplesmente espera-los morrer. No inicio do século XX isso era algo muito comum nos hospitais. Muito mais comum do que Carlisle poderia suportar.

Aproximou-se da maca. Ajeitou lhe o cabelo sujo de terra e sangue. Seus lábios eram pálido e maltratados. Em nada parecia mais a mulher que viera ao hospital a duas semanas vacinar sua única filha. Jovem e cheia de vida, Esme trazia a garotinha nos braços e sorria a todo instante. Viva.

Dr. Carlisle suspirou olhando o corpo maltratado da mulher. Nem sempre podia fazer alguma coisa. Afastou-se para pegar um pano branco para cobrir o 'cadáver'. Suicídio. Fim triste de se ter. Devia sentir pena? Isso por acaso não indicava que a vida estava sendo mais insuportável do que tramar a própria morte?

Quando voltou para a maca, se surpreendeu ao ver sua 'morta' de olhos abertos. Aproximou seu rosto do dela devagar. Havia uma beleza imensa na tristeza humana. Fantástica e inexplicável. Cruel e desumana.

Sádica até.

Ele não conseguia nem imaginar a dor de se perder um filho.

Sua filha, morta.

Esme achava que devia ser proibido uma criança morrer. Era inaceitável! Com tantos adultos merecendo, as criancinhas é que morriam.

Maldita vida que a fizera viver para sepultar a própria filha!

E a morte que era tão cruel que levara sua menininha, mas se recusava a leva-la também. Se a única coisa que podia fazer por seu amorzinho era deitar-se com ela em um túmulo e repousar eternamente em paz, ela o faria. E nada deixaria Esme mais feliz do que morrer naquele instante...

Edward morto? Não...

Era um pensamento que Carlisle não conseguia suportar. Mesmo que só tivesse o jovem vampiro ao seu lado a poucos anos, fora um pai para ele! Caçara com ele, ensinou o que precisava para ser um bom vampiro. Segurara sua mão pelos três longos dias em que sofreu a agonia de virar o que era. Sofrera com ele durante o primeiro e longo ano em que não tinha controle sobre si. Amara-o como um filho.

A mulher gemeu em sua agonia lenta. O doutor sabia que estava no fim.

Ela perdeu uma filha, queria morrer. Os filhos também morrem, é a lei da vida. "Menos o seu doutor", uma voz falou no fundo da mente de Carlisle. Menos o seu...

Ele olhou o rosto sofrido dela se sentindo desconfortável. Era bonita... talvez se ela tivesse um filho imortal, então talvez ela não sentiria tanta necessidade de morrer. Se tivesse um filho como o seu. Se ela fosse mãe de seu filho! Ainda ouvindo seus gemidos enquanto agonizava, ele deixou seus olhos deslizarem famintos para o corpo da mulher, parte dele visível através das roupas rasgadas. Estava desfigurado.

O vampiro abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado de si mesmo e dos pensamentos que ousara ter diante do leito de morte de uma mulher casada. Mas sua mente estava sendo inundada (contra sua vontade) por imagens de Esme sorrindo enquanto levava a filha ao hospital. De quando a encontrara na rua passeando de mãos dadas com o marido, romântica e apaixonada.

E linda.

E do nada os pensamentos de Carlisle mudaram de tal forma, que ele se viu feliz por Edward não ter controle o suficiente para chegar nem sequer a dez quilômetros do hospital! Sentiria muita vergonha de si mesmo se seu filho visse os pensamentos maliciosos que estava tendo nesse momento. Mordeu o lábio preocupado.

A mulher morria na sua frente e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era nela em seus braços.

Outro gemido de agonia escapou dos lábios dela, agora acompanhado de pequenos espasmos pelo corpo destruído que antecipavam sua morte certa.

Poderia ter uma mãe para seu filho, uma companheira a seu lado e uma mulher em sua cama.

Carlisle cobriu o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado demais dos pensamentos que fluíam muito além de seu controle. Ele e Esme numa casinha branca, cuidando de seu filho Edward, se alimentando de animais e vivendo em alguma pequena cidade onde pudesse continuar a trabalhar como médico. Seu filho freqüentaria a escola local, seria um eterno adolescente... ela seria para ele mãe, amiga, confidente. Para Carlisle ela seria tudo: amiga, companheira, esposa, amante...

Amante!

Seu corpo reagia de forma inesperada diante da idéia de ter uma mulher para si. Deixava-o confuso. No que estava pensando? Talvez se ela tivesse um filho que não morresse...

Um marido que não morresse.

Sensações adormecidas em seu corpo por mais de 100 anos pareciam aflorar, aumentando a excitação que tornava seus pensamentos tão complicados. Estava sendo egoísta, ela queria morrer... e ele queria ela! Podia se ver deitado ao lado dela, tocando-a, sendo tocado de volta. Podia ver com perfeição seus lábios colarem, beijos doces e beijos quentes. Podia-se ver entrando nela.

Ele se aproximou da mesa mais uma vez, olhando o rosto dela como se cumprisse algum tipo de ritual desconhecido mesmo para ele. Ela ainda tinha os olhos abertos e estava levemente consciente. Todas as duvidas do doutor acabaram.

Carlisle podia se ver amando Esme.

Aproximou os lábios o mais cuidadosamente que pode do pescoço frágil e ferido da mulher. Podia sentir seu calor deixar o corpo, seu coração enfraquecer. Seus lábios tocaram a pele dela com carinho dando a ele a sensação de que nunca sentira nada tão delicado em toda sua existência e aquilo o fez estremecer. Abriu os lábios devagar, beijou a pele. Sentiu o gosto humano. Devagar (e bem devagar) deixou suas presas entrarem na pele delicada, fazendo o pouco sangue que restava nela tocar sua boca, o gosto mais doce que já havia provado.

Foi naquele momento que começou a amá-la.

"_**Grieving for you  
I'm not grieving for you  
nothing real love can't undo'**_

"_De luto por você  
Eu não estou de luto por você  
Nada que um verdadeiro amor não possa resolver."_

_(Evanescence)_

N.A. música _Like You_ do _Evanescence_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pray for me cause I have lost my faith in holy wars  
Is paradise denied to me cause I can't take no more"**

"_Ore por mim porque eu perdi minha fé em guerras santas  
O paraíso me foi negado porque não posso suportar mais"_

**Igual a você**

Nem sempre 'queimar no inferno' é metáfora.

Dor, ardor, agonia.

Castigo divino.

O inferno dos suicidas. Ninguém ouvia seus gritos, ninguém fazia parar. Não havia nada além da escuridão e o fogo divino queimando seu corpo num ardor que não cessava nem diminuía. Sua vida passava diante de seus olhos enquanto as lembranças amargas a corroíam.

Não conseguia lembrar o rosto de sua filhinha.

Apenas as lembranças ruins pareciam aflorar de sua mente delirante. O inferno era cruel. Quente, maldito, eterno e muito cruel.

Carlisle segurou a mão de Esme desejando poder livrá-la da dor. Mordeu o lábio preocupado. Ajeitou os lençóis da cama sem nenhuma necessidade e se inclinou para beijar-lhe o rosto. Deixou seus lábios roçarem pela face dela carinhosamente enquanto ela gemia em sua agonia íntima.

Era bom ter uma mulher na sua cama. Não que ele pensasse nisso com malícia... de jeito nenhum! Mas quando chegara do hospital trazendo Esme nos braços, lhe pareceu o lugar mais lógico para deixá-la confortável. Claro que quando transformara Edward ele não colocou o rapaz para repousar em sua cama, mas esse foi um pensamento que ele tratou de afastar.

O roçar de seus lábios no rosto dela lhe parecia imensamente agradável!

Desceu os lábios um pouco mais, podia sentir o canto da boca dela... tão convidativa. Sentiu um calor se espalhar pelo seu corpo devagar, fazendo-o relaxar. Estava tão próxima a ele. Seus lábios deslizaram sobre os dela, tocando-os, mas não em um beijo. Um toque apenas, nada demais. Nada que devesse se envergonhar.

O doutor levantou da cama em um salto quando ouviu a porta se abrir atrás dele. Edward o olhava parado na entrada do quarto com uma expressão estranha, dividida entre constrangimento, curiosidade e até mesmo um pouco de malícia.

- Eu só estava... – Carlisle gesticulou tentando achar uma explicação decente para a situação, mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos.

Não era fácil mentir para um leitor de mentes... não que ele fosse mentir. Não, nunca. E além do mais ele não estava fazendo nada de errado, nada do qual devesse se arrepender ou se envergonhar. Só que era estranho Edward tê-lo encontrado daquela forma, mas havia uma explicação para isso. Aliais, nem precisava haver. Não era como se estivesse 'abusando' dela ou algo assim. Estava só...

Carlisle virou um pouco o rosto olhando para o outro lado do quarto. Ainda não havia se acostumado a lidar com Edward. Era muito incomodo ter seus pensamentos _invadidos_. Na maior parte do tempo não se preocupava tanto, ou pelo menos tentava não se importar. Sabia que não era algo que seu filho fizesse por querer ou pudesse controlar. Mas sempre havia pensamentos que não queria dividir, que eram só seus, íntimos.

Esme era um deles agora.

Estava envergonhado na frente de Edward e nem sequer a tinha beijado. Como seria quando a possuísse? Nunca pensara nisso antes, mas agora se perguntava como seria encarar seu filho na manhã seguinte a uma boa noite de luxúria que tanto estava ansiando.

O doutor fez uma careta e massageou os olhos com uma mão, de forma cansada. Não acreditava que havia tido aquele pensamento em frente a seu filho. Era incrível como a ordem mental de "não pense nisso" faziam surgir imagens extremamente constrangedoras em sua mente, íntimas ao extremo. Românticas, carinhosas, quentes e maliciosas. Fechou os olhos com força, mais envergonhado do que jamais estivera diante de Edwad.

- Humm... eh... – o jovem vampiro falou – bem, eu vou sair um pouco... – seus olhos vagaram de Carlisle ainda de olhos fechados para Esme sobre a cama. Voltou a olhar o pai – Caçar...

Carlisle agradeceu mentalmente por Edward ter arrumado uma desculpa para se afastar um pouco. Seu filho sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele ter a mente invadida quando não conseguia controlar pensamentos tão pessoais. Vulgares até.

- Aham... – respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto bater, abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Teria que se acostumar com isso. Ser um homem casado exigia sacrifícios e esforços...

OoooooooooooooooooO

N.A.:

Estava sem fazer nada, resolvi escrever... (ok, o fato de ter achado a música super Carlisle ajudou). Não é bem um capítulo... está mais para bônus, ou qualquer coisa assim.

u.u

A citação é da música **The Truth Beneath The Rose** de _**Within Temptation.**_

p.s.: sim, vou fazer uma continuação pequena para esse capítulo/bônus ou seja lá o que ele for.

p.s.2: Agradeço aos que comentaram. Valeu!

D


End file.
